Kingdom of light Wiki
THIS IS NOT A COMPLETED GAME YET KINGDOM OF LIGHT The kingdom of light v.1.0 NPCS bandits, giant scorpions, giants, dragons, skeletons, mosquito men, wild dogs, tigers, bears, raider tribals, pirates, tribals, cavemen, vikings, knights, caravan guards, traders, farmers, miners, pigs, chicken, foxes, rabbits, deer, villagers, assassins, cows, mammoths, dodo birds, guards, bats, rats, archers, traveling merchant gardener, giant venus fly traps, giant rats, k-9’s demons, werewolves, vampires, wolfs, coyotes, deadbones, ogers, trolls, ghosts, frogs, wasp men,crabs, fish, dinosaurs, possum, angels, fire god/goddess, ice god/goddess, cannibals, legionary, cave dwellers, giant spiders, horses, donkeys, birds, racoons, cats, mountain lion, squirrels, spider queens, wasp queens, mosquito queens, scorpion queens, bassits, phoenix, snakes, faries, goats, butterflys, bees, campers, tree monster, dragon men, griffins, witches, centaurs, stone golem, steel golem, rock golem, hornets nest, hawks, psychics, eagles, undead, worker, brutes, battle maids, dino men, warlocks, death nights, trappers, giant ticks, giant ants, electric dragon, ice dragon, turckys, ducks, boars, pigs, moths, gold golem, pegasus, rats, blacksmiths, gnomes, squrpion men, beetle men, WEAPONS silver sword, steel sword, iron shiv, wood sword, wood shiv, steel shive, iron shiv, silver shiv, bow and arrow, hunters bow and arrow, steel spear, wood spear, iron spear, silver speer, wood magic staff, crystal quartz magic staff, bone spear, bone sword, hunting knife, wood hammer, sledge hammer, fishing pole, crossbow, shovel, pickaxe, wood axe, steel axe, iron axe, silver axe, short crossbow, maces, forks, slingshot, diamond sword, diamond spear, wood shield, steel shield, iron shield, silver shield, leather shield, ice staff, bear traps, nail traps, torches, glass bottle, spoon, iron dagger, steel dagger, silver dagger, wood dagger, deadbone bow, deadbone arrow, deadbone sword, deadbone axe, SPELLS fire casting, fireball, ice casting, electricity casting, electric ball, healing spell, healing casting, summoning spell, pacify, shadow casting, shielding spell, revive spell, invisability, lightning, lightning ball, discharge, energy spell, magnent, blinding light, chain lightning, ARMOR steel, leather, silver, iron, bone, robe of minor magic, wood, chainmail, viking armor light, diamond, crown, robes of speed, wood mask, the deadbone slayer armor, CURRENCY gold coins, silver coins, steel coins, copper coins, STARTING LOCATIONS caves, a camp in woods, the mountains, RANDOM ENCOUNTERS a battle going on between factions, a dead battlefield, HEALING ITEMS potatoes, lettuce, apples, pie, fish, minor healing potion, corn, wheat, cake, flesh, deer meat, rabbit meat, fox meat, melons, bananas, tomatos, THE ZONES the farmland, the mines, the forests, the towns, LOCATIONS farms, forest, mountains, villages, forts, the wise caravan outposts, the world caravan, towns, coliseum, caves QUEST THE HARVEST collect harvest for farmers QUEST THE BATTLE a battle is going on pick a side QUEST MINING where you mine up a cave QUEST THE DELIVERY deliver item to a certain town QUEST THE COLISEUM fight other npcs or players QUEST THE EGG HUNT hunt down creature eggs in order to have them fight in a arena or you can raise them as a companion or a fortress guards QUEST FIND A OBJECT find a object then deliver it to the npc that wanted it QUEST TAKE OUT ENEMY BASES you take down a enemy base QUEST THE ASSASSINATION you assassinate a criminal or a rich person QUEST ESCORT you escort a caravan to keep it safe QUEST DEFEND A TOWN you defend a town from certain enemies QUEST THE HUNT you hunt down animals for money and you get more money the more you kill QUEST DEFEND YOUR FORT you defend your fort from enemies QUEST DEFEAT A DEADBONE as the toughest npc in the game it is a giant skeleton with a bow that shoots a arrow every second and these arrows are 3 inches thick, also he can fly QUEST HUNT A DRAGON you and a group fight a dragon and get its eggs QUEST HUNT THE MAMMOTHS you hunt down mammoths QUEST FREE THE SLAVES you find a camp with slaves chained up QUEST DUNGEON you enter and complete the dungeon QUEST TEMPLE MADNESS explore a temple QUEST RAID THE TOWN you raid a town with any group, QUEST RAID THE FORT you raid a fort to take it from other players QUEST MINING you mine up ore from mines QUEST TAKE OUT THE LEGION FORT take out a legion fort QUEST EGG HUNT deliver eggs to the castle or buyer QUEST BUILD A FORT you can build a fort with guards walls a garden and a couple of floors with a boss on each floor and could have a mine START A CARAVAN you start a caravan to give supply to towns for money FEATURES OF GAME make a guild, become the top player and be the best at the game Get your name in the champions list NPC DEADBONE HP 9,000 DF 200 ABILITIES healing 1 hp every 5 seconds, flying, magic,can revive and summon skeletons, can teleport once every 15 seconds. PLAYABLE RACES reptilians, humans, elfs, dark elfs, skeletons, troll, giant, vampire, werewolf, NPCS TRADERS medical, junk trader, weapon, armor, SKILLS sneak, leather craft, sword handling, archery, mining, magic, health, LEVEL UP you get 5 more hp every time you level up COMPANIONS dogs, k9's, archers, knights, or guards from fort FORTS POTENTIAL GUARDS mosquito men, skeleton guards, dragons, dogs, battle maids, knights, archers, tree monsters, dragon men, griffins, electricity god/godess, giants, BIOMS desert, forest, jungle, grassland, mountians SPECIAL ITEMS WAR HORNS summons 15 skeletons or undead to help you fight enemy they have stats of you minus 50% SPECIAL ITEMS FIRE GUARD STAFF a wall of fire that burns enemys that touch it TOWNS BUILDINGS`shops, inns, common houses, wells, gardens, blacksmith, guard house, walls, ARMOR DEADBONE SLAYER made from the bones of deadbones it is the most powerful armor in the game DEFENCE POINTS 800 FORTRESS DEFENCES stone wall, concrete wall, sandstone wall, wood wall, magic arrow turrets, automitic magic arrow turrets, mosquito men guards, wasp men guards, squrpion men guards, knights, archers, dragons, MINING MATERALS steel, copper, gold, silver, Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below Category:Browse